Postacie poboczne
Na tej stronie znajdują się poboczne postacie ze świata Equestria Girls, czyli takie, które raczej nie odegrały zbyt dużej roli, lub pojawiły się przede wszystkim poza animacjami (czyli na przykład w komiksach). Aby można było umieścić daną postać na tej liście, powinna być ona oficjalnie nazwana (w kucykowej lub ludzkiej wersji) oraz odegrać istotną rolę w kucykowej wersji. Jeśli z czasem dana postać zyska na znaczeniu, może ona zostać przeniesiona do osobnego artykułu. Big Macintosh thumb|Big Macintosh Big Macintosh — postać poboczna filmu, starszy brat Applejack i Apple Bloom oraz wnuk Babci Smith. Przypomina kucyka z serii My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Wygląd Big Macintosh to nastolatek, który ma jasnoróżową skórę, zielone oczy, jasnopomarańczowe włosy, piegi i czerwone brwi. Na co dzień nosi czerwoną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami do łokcia i z brązowym kołnierzem, na którym znajdują się dwa zielone jabłka przypominające jego znaczek. Na rękach ma brązowe bransoletki. Jest umięśniony. Posiada również niebieskie spodnie z brązowym paskiem oraz czerwono-białe buty. Wystąpienie Pierwszy raz widzimy go jak wnosi skrzynki gazowanego soku jabłkowego (w org. cydru) na salę gimnastyczną, potem jest w stołówce podczas piosenki Equestria Girls. Widzimy go także pod koniec filmu, gdy tańczy z Applejack na Jesiennym Balu. Charakter Tak jak w serialu, jest raczej małomówny. Używa jedynie dwóch słów: „Tak” i „Nie”. Wypowiada je nieco przeciągle, co stało się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Jest również bardzo silny. Podnosi 5 skrzynek z sokiem za jednym razem. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Big Macintosha na MLP wiki Babcia Smith 200px|thumb|Babcia Smith Babcia Smith — pracownik stołówki. Jest babcią Applejack, Apple Bloom i Big Macintosha. Wygląd Babcia Smith ma zieloną skórę, pomarańczowe oczy i uczesane w kok siwe włosy. Nosi kremową bluzkę z podwiniętymi rękawkami, żółte, gumowe rękawice do nakładania jedzenia, czerwoną spódnicę z białym poplamionym fartuchem, pomarańczową apaszkę z jabłkami i kolczyki w kształcie jabłek. Wystąpienie Babcię Smith widzimy w filmie dwukrotnie: za pierwszym razem, gdy podaje Fluttershy i Twilight Sparkle jedzenie, a drugi raz podczas piosenki Equestria Girls. W obydwu przypadkach stoi za ladą. Pojawia się także w kilku animowanych klipie promocyjnym do My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks – przede wszystkim A Case For the Bass i Pinkie on the One. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Babci Smith na MLP wiki Cheerilee Cheerilee ' — nauczycielka i bibliotekarka w liceum Canterlot.thumb|148px|Cheerilee Wygląd Cheerilee to kobieta mająca różową skórę, włosy w dwóch odcieniach różowego, zielone oczy i piegi. Na co dzień nosi białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami do łokcia, brązową kamizelkę z żółtym dekoltem, ciemnozieloną spódnicę w jasnozielone kwiatki z żółtymi środkami, noszona na żółtej gumce, brązowe buty z czarną podeszwą, ciemnozielonymi czubami zawiązanymi na białe sznurówki. Wystąpienie Pierwszy raz widzimy ją podczas piosenki ''This Strange World. Gdy Twilight Sparkle zagląda przez szybę do jednej z klas, ona pisze coś na tablicy. Później widzimy ją kilkukrotnie w bibliotece, gdzie pomaga głównej bohaterce z obsługą komputera (jednocześnie wydaje się nieco poirytowana jej całkowitą nieznajomością tego urządzenia). Chwilę potem ucisza Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle, gdy puszczają głośną muzykę w bibliotece. Później jeszcze ucisza samą główną bohaterkę, gdy przewraca się z całym stosem książek. Dodatkowo, w polskiej wersji filmu jej głos (zamiast głosu Celestii jak w oryginalnej wersji) słychać przez głośniki w bibliotece, gdy ogłasza ona, że zbliża się pora zamknięcia. Ciekawostka Głosu Cheerilee w polskiej wersji filmu użyczyła Katarzyna Łaska, podczas gdy w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia robi to Bożena Furczyk. Zobacz także *kucykową wersję Cheerilee na MLP wiki Pan i Pani Cake thumb|185px|Pani Cup Cakethumb|left|132px|Pan Carrot Cake '''Pan i Pani Cake — małżeństwo pracujące w cukierni. Wygląd Pan Cake to mężczyzna mający bladożółtą skórę, jasnozielone oczy i pomarańczowe włosy, na których nosi biało-czerwoną czapkę. Ubrany jest w jasnoniebieską koszulę, czerwono-białą muszkę w paski, na której znajduje się biały fartuch i naszywka kawałka ciasta marchewkowego, przypominający jego znaczek z serialu. Pani Cake to kobieta mająca błękitną skórę, różowe oczy i różowe brwi. Na uszach ma różowe kolczyki - kule. Posiada unikalne włosy w dwóch odcieniach różowego. Nosi jasnożółtą sukienkę z podwiniętymi rękawami do łokcia, kołnierzem, zapiętą na dwa pomarańczowe guziki, na której znajduje się biały fartuch z trzema babeczkami przypominającymi jej znaczek z serialu. Wystąpienie Małżeństwo widać tylko raz w filmie, gdy paczka przyjaciółek przychodzi do cukierni. Pani Cake wyraża swoje zdziwienie, gdy Twilight Sparkle próbuje zamówić kawę z owsem. Ciekawostka Głosu Pani Cake w polskiej wersji filmu użyczyła Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska, podczas gdy przez pierwsze trzy sezony serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia robiła to Agata Gawrońska-Bauman. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Pana i Pani Cake na MLP wiki Derpy thumb|101px|Derpy Derpy — postać tła. Wygląda jak kucyk z serialu My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wygląd Derpy ma długie blond włosy,złote oczy, szarą cerę i zeza. Nosi niebieską bluzkę z kołnierzykiem i rękawkami koloru ciemnego niebieskiego, na kołnierzu posiada żółty krawat oraz zieloną spódnicę z białym paskiem. Na nogach ma białe buty z zielonymi podeszwami. Wystąpienie Jest ona dobrze ukrytą postacią tła do odnalezienia przez uważnych fanów. Pojawia się dwukrotnie podczas piosenki Equestria Girls - raz czytając list, a drugi raz tańcząc z muffinem. Ponownie tańczy z tymże przysmakiem podczas napisów końcowych. Wystąpiła także w klipie promocyjnym Perfect Day for Fun, gdzie przez chwilę widać ją jak wykonuje taniec z napisów końcowych pierwszego filmu… tym razem bez muffina. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Derpy na MLP wiki Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon thumb|111px|Silver Spoonthumb|left|108px|Diamond Tiara Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon — postacie tła. Jedne z młodszych uczennic w liceum Canterlot. Wygląd Diamond Tiara to dziewczynka mająca bladoróżową skórę, fioletowo-białe włosy związane w dwie kitki, na których znajduje się tiara. Posiada jasnoniebieskie oczy, a na uszach kolczyki i naszyjnik w kształcie różowych diamentów. Nosi żółte bolerko, czarną koszulkę, szarą spódnicę, a pod nią czarne leginsy, a na ręku srebrną bransoletkę. Na nogach znajdują się kozaki w tym samym kolorze co bolerko z czarnym paskiem, różową kokardą i białymi podeszwami. Silver Spoon to postać mająca jasnoszarą skórę, włosy w dwóch odcieniach szarości związane w warkocz na boku i fioletowe oczy. Na jej nosie znajdują się niebieskie okulary, ma jasno niebieskie koralowe bransoletki na rękach i naszyjnik. Nosi fioletową bluzkę, która posiada dwa białe wzorki na rękawach, oraz biały kołnierzyk zakończonym łyżeczką. Ma również różową spódnicę oraz fioletowe kozaki z jasnoniebieską podeszwą i czubami. Wystąpienia Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon cały czas trzymają się razem, co oznacza, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Rzucają się w oczy, kiedy Diamond Tiara przewraca Twilight, oraz gdy główne bohaterki rzucają uczniom sztuczne uszy kucyków. Na końcu są pokazane jak tańczą na balu. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon na MLP wiki Apple Bloom thumb|Apple Bloom Apple Bloom — jedna z postaci pobocznych w filmie Equestria Girls. Młodsza siostra Applejack, Big Macintosha oraz wnuczka Babci Smith. Jest żywiołową dziewczynką młodszą od innych uczennic oraz przyjaciółką Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo. Wygląd Apple Bloom ma lekko żółtą skórę, czerwone włosy i pomarańczowe oczy. Nosi zieloną koszulkę, dżinsowe szorty, żółte kalosze do kolan, a na głowie różową kokardkę. Wystąpienie Apple Bloom pojawia się w trakcie piosenki This Strange World, Equestria Girls, w bibliotece, gdzie razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami patrzą na komentarze swojego teledysku i podczas balu, kiedy tańczy z Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo. Ciekawostka Głosu Apple Bloom w polskiej wersji filmu użyczyła Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, ta sama, która robiła to przez pierwsze trzy sezony serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Apple Bloom na MLP wiki Sweetie Belle thumb|Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle — postać poboczna filmu. Jest młodszą siostrą Rarity oraz przyjaciółką Apple Bloom i Scootaloo. Jedna z młodszych uczennic w liceum Canterlot. Wygląd Sweetie ma białą skórę, zielone oczy i różowo-fioletowe loki na których znajduje się różowa opaska. Na co dzień nosi różową tunikę z ciemnoróżowym paskiem, a pod nią bluzkę w jasnoróżowe i białe pasy. Posiada również długą żółtą spódnicę z falbankami oraz różowe buty z żółtym paskiem i fioletowym kółkiem. Wystąpienie Sweetie Belle pojawia się w trakcie piosenki This Strange World, Equestria Girls, w bibliotece, gdzie razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami odsłuchuje swoją najnowszą piosenkę i podczas Jesiennego Balu gdzie tańczy razem ze swoją paczką. Ciekawostka *Głosu Sweetie Belle użyczyła Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska, podczas gdy w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia robi to Justyna Bojczuk. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Sweetie Belle na MLP wiki Scootaloo thumb|Scootaloo Scootaloo — postać poboczna, jedną z młodszych uczennic w Canterlockim Liceum. Jest przyjaciółką Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle oraz wielką fanką Rainbow Dash. Wygląd Scootaloo ma pomarańczową skórę, fioletowe oczy i krótkie włosy w kolorze magenty. Na co dzień nosi szarą bluzę z kapturem, jasnoniebieskimi rękawami i dołem oraz bransoletkę w tym samym kolorze przeplecioną kolorem białym. Posiada również zielone spodnie do kolan i szare buty. Wystąpienie Scootaloo pojawia się podczas piosenki This Strange World, kiedy jeździ na czterokołowej hulajnodze po szkolnych korytarzach, a także w szkolnej bibliotece, gdzie ona i jej koleżankami oglądają swój teledysk. Można ją dostrzeć również podczas piosenki na stołówce i na Jesiennym Balu, kiedy tańczy, a nagle porywa ją jej idolka. Scootaloo siada na jej plecach i razem latają. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Scootaloo na MLP wiki Photo Finish thumb|Photo Finish Photo Finish - postać poboczna filmu. W liceum Canterlot jest odpowiedzialna za zdjęcia i nagrania na uroczystościach. Wygląd Photo Finish to nastolatka mająca błękitną skórę i jasnoszare, krótkie włosy. Nosi okulary z ciemnoróżowymi szkłami i czarnymi oprawkami. Posiada sukienkę od pasa w górę jest ciemnoszaro-biała w pionowe paski, ma bufiaste rękawy, a w dół jest prawie cała ciemnoszara z dwoma paskami: cieńszym ciemnoróżowym i trochę szerszym białym. Na szyi ma zawiązaną ciemnoróżową chustę. Wystąpienie Photo Finish często widać jako postać tła, ale szczególnie rzuca się w oczy, kiedy robi zdjęcie głównym bohaterkom na Jesiennym Balu, oraz podczas piosenki Time to Come Together jak ustawia kamerę. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Photo Finish na MLP wiki Sunflower i Babs Seed mały|250px|Sunflower stoi w drzwiach, a Babs Seed widać przez okno. Sunflower i Babs Seed to para postaci, które wystąpiły jedynie w specjalnym komiksie rocznicowym My Little Pony od wydawnictwa IDW na 2013 rok. Są kuzynkami Applejack. Uczęszczały do Canterlot High w czasach, gdy Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie rozpoczynały w niej pierwszą klasę. Odnosiły się z wyższością nie tylko do Fluttershy, ale nawet i do własnej kuzynki, bowiem uważały, że nie pasują do nich. Zakolegowały się z Rarity ze względu na jej znajomość mody. W końcu na stadionie, podczas meczu piłki nożnej, Fluttershy zwraca Sunflower uwagę na to, że jej piesek nie za dobrze się czuje i być może powinna z nim pójść do weterynarza, ale ona zamiast przyjąć to do wiadomości, niegrzecznie każe jej się nie wtrącać do nieswoich spraw. Na pomoc Fluttershy przychodzą Applejack i Rarity, które nie mogą już dłużej znieść takiego zachowania. Sunflower w końcu przejrzała na oczy i po meczu zabiera zwierzątko do weterynarza, którym okazuje się nie kto inny, a Fluttershy. Obie z nich prawdopodobnie już ukończyły szkołę. Ciekawostki *Babs Seed grała w drużynie rugby. *Babs Seed w świecie Equestria Girls jest raczej starsza od głównych bohaterek, co można stwierdzić po jej zachowaniu w stosunku do nowych uczniów, co jest charakterystyczne raczej dla starszych roczników w danej szkole. Z kolei Babs z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia to młoda klaczka jeszcze bez znaczka w wieku zbliżonym do Apple Bloom. *Babs Seed w My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia wspomina, że ma starszą siostrę. Choć wzajemne pokrewieństwo tych dwóch postaci nie zostało do końca potwierdzone, mogło chodzić o Sunflower. *Kucykowa wersja Sunflower pojawia się w oficjalnym komiksie My Little Pony z serii Friends Forever od wydawnictwa IDW, opowiadającym o Babci Smith oraz braciach Flim Flam. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Babs Seed na MLP wiki Cranky Doodle Cranky Doodle "Osioł" to prawdopodobnie jeden z nauczycieli w Canterlot High. Pojawia się wyłącznie w animowanym klipie promocyjnym do filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem Muzyka dla moich uszu, gdzie wpuszcza uczniów do klasy. Z wyglądu, a zwłaszcza tupecikiem na głowie, przypomina Cranky'iego Doodle Osła z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Zobacz także *Cranky'iego Doodle Osła na MLP wiki Usunięto z listy Następujące postacie znajdowały się wcześniej na tej liście, ale zostały przeniesione do osobnych artykułów: *DJ Pon-3 *Trixie Kategoria:Postaci